


Target

by Chocolaput



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Felix centric, Gen, Minor Han, very short work
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolaput/pseuds/Chocolaput
Summary: Lonceng itu berbunyi dan Felix menemukan targetnya kurang dari tiga detik kemudian





	Target

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stray Kids adalah grup di bawah JYP Ent. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dari penulisan karya ini. Felix dan Han Jisung anak saya, oke. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya.

Saat ayahnya mendorong pintu kaca hingga terbuka, membunyikan lonceng kecil dan membuat seorang pelayan berkata selamat datang, Felix menemukan targetnya kurang dari tiga detik kemudian. Arah jam dua, di meja dengan empat kursi dekat hiasan dinding berwujud rumput artifisial yang hijaunya keterlaluan.

  
Calon ibu tirinya. Seorang wanita seusia ayahnya dengan gaun coklat muda kalem dan rambut tergelung. Wanita itu, Felix lupa siapa namanya, berbicara dengan sangat cepat hingga kerut-kerut muncul di pelipisnya. Suaranya pasti sangat pelan atau musik tahun 80an dari pengeras suara yang terlalu bising, Felix tidak bisa mencuri dengar.

  
Seorang laki-laki menempati kursi di sebelah wanita itu, merunduk, menyulitkan Felix melihat wajahnya. Aura yang muncul dari puncak kepala kecoklatan menimbulkan kesan familiar, sesuatu yang dengan cepat gagal Felix ingat. Tetapi Felix tahu dua hal, laki-laki itu punya potongan rambut yang sangat bagus (yang langsung membuatnya sebal karena warnanya agak senada dengan warna rambut Felix yang terbaru) dan dia adalah calon saudara tirinya.

  
Langkah pasti ayahnya membuat Felix mengekor, sambil diam-diam mengusap sudut bibirnya. Ia harap warna birunya sudah tak terlalu kentara. Suara wanita itu sudah mencapai area pendengarannya, nada-nada mengeluh, helaan napas berat, dengan kalimat-kalimat penuh tekanan. Rasa canggung yang biasa merayapi hatinya, pembicaraan ini tidak seharusnya ia dengar.

  
Ayahnya mungkin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun bukan ayah Felix kalau tidak bisa membawa diri di situasi seperti ini. Ia berdeham keras, mengalihkan perhatian calon istrinya yang secara ajaib tersenyum lebar. Akting yang lumayan, batin Felix.

  
Hanya saja, hal buruk dimulai secepat senyuman wanita itu mengembang.

  
Laki-laki yang sejak tadi merunduk kini mendongakkan mata. Juga tersenyum formal kepada ayahnya, tapi begitu tatapannya saling bertemu dengan Felix, sikap formalnya menghilang. Raut horor bercampur geram meliputi wajahnya.

  
Dada Felix tak kalah panas. Ia tidak akan lupa wajah itu, Jisung, saingannya di bidang _b-boy_. Baru semalam keduanya saling baku hantam sampai tulang-tulang di tubuh Felix serasa mau copot gara-gara masalah sepele yang sudah Felix lupakan. Wajah Felix masih lebam-lebam, pun laki-laki itu juga tak kalah berantakannya.

  
Baik Felix maupun Jisung tidak pandai berakting. Ayah dan ibu mereka menyadari situasi dimana mereka berdiri.

  
Felix menghitung mundur. Ini hanya antara dirinya yang dipaksa bersaudara dengan musuh bebuyutannya atau rencana pernikahan ayahnya yang dibatalkan.

  
**[fin]**


End file.
